In some media playback devices, a speaker is driven when an audio signal is provided from an audio source to the speaker via wires connecting the audio source to a voice coil of the speaker. In such media playback devices, a durability of the media playback device may depend on a reliable connection of the wire between the voice coil and the audio source.
Additionally, an electromagnetic field is created around the wires whenever an audio signal passes through the wires. The electromagnetic field may disrupt operations of other components, such as a wireless communication interface. Accordingly, a reliability of the media playback device may depend on an ability to account for the electromagnetic field created around the wires when designing the media playback system.
The drawings are for the purpose of illustrating example embodiments, but it is understood that the inventions are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.